Cassandra Uley: Werewolves
by Jacqueline Clearwater
Summary: Cassandra, Sam's little sister, was Jacob, Quil, & Embry's best friend but phasing separated them. Once she phases everything makes sense. Secrets about the wolves are revealed Jacob imprinted on Cassandra and refused her for Bella. Now Cassandra must protect everyone she loves and help Jacob get over Bella.
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares & Love Talks

**Here it is the first chapter of the re- edited story. I hope you like it. I know it's not much but this is giving a back story to the story to make it understandable. Read & Review!**

* * *

><p>Cassandra Uley: Werewolves<p>

Chapter 1

Over There- m0h & Owen Westlake Feat. Graciellita (Owen Westlake Dubstep Remix)

~Cassandra~

The rain poured down the window slowly. Just like the blood falling from the woman's lips as she called me by some other name. She was confused but came to me, calling me someone else's name. Her red hair, bright in the green of the forest, flowed behind her as she smiled at me and beckoned me to come. In the blink of an eye she was gone when people started calling for me and Marcus. Marcus was pale, as pale as our russet skin could get, and deadly still as he laid there, his limbs sprawled in discomforting ways.

Crying out as I woke up from the dream, a horrific memory. Pulling my legs up to myself, I comforted myself. There's no one to stop these nightmares and the more I run away the more they come to haunt me. Looking at my wall in the moonlight all the drawings were the same, the horrific nightmares. She's coming back for me. She's haunting me. The rain streaked down my window casting shadows seeping down the walls.

Turning on my light I went to sit on my window seat. The water in the distance shined and the cliffs gleamed silver. The woods dark and scary. Drawing the women I saw that day I hated her. She killed my boyfriend and promised to be back for me. Technically she said she'd be back for Elena but she confused me for this Elena. Looking up at my clock it read only five o'clock.

Rubbing my eyes I went to the bathroom and took a shower. Brushing out my curly hair I was thankful I got my father's wavy hair and not my mother's straight Quileute hair. Instead of having flat lifeless straight hair I have hair that goes down in smooth silky black waves. Putting on a simple white t-shirt and some ripped dark wash skinny jeans, I went downstairs. Shoving my feet in into my black Burberry rain boots and sliding into my North Face, I quietly open and shut the front door. My brother, Sam, would kill me, well ground me again, if I snuck out again like this. Walking silently I loved the rain as it came down in a gentle mist. Making my way someone cut me off. My face came to their bare chest and immediately knew who it was. It was one of my brother's friends. Looking up Jacob stood there looking down at me. His usually happy brown eyes clouded with emotions. His hair soaked and dripping down his face. We stayed like that for a couple more seconds.

"What're you doing?" He finally asked, his voice showing annoyance and anger.

"I couldn't sleep." I said quietly.

Me and Jacob used to be best friends but he left me. Me, Jacob, Quil, and Embry used to be the four musketeers until they changed. They became buff and cut off their hair and started hanging out with my brother. They all left me and I turned to girlfriends and cheerleading. Being popular and having to many friends to keep up with, was where I fell in after that. Before Jacob changed, I had a crush on him, but what girl on the rez didn't? Quil and Embry even had fan girls too. When they changed in became pandemonium and all the girls fawned over them, Jared, Paul and my brother. After Jacob changed I felt a pull towards him when I saw him on his first day back. The last time we talked was when he was warning me to stay away from Marcus. Now I wish I had listened.

"Cassie, are you listening to me?" Jacob said pulling me out of my thoughts. "You could get sick out here, and Sam would kill me. Are you okay?" He continued.

"Please don't act like you care anymore! If you really cared you wouldn't have left me! I don't need you and I'm fine." I said angrily moving past him.

"Cassie!" He called angrily after me.

"Leave me alone." I called over my shoulder. Going back to Sam and Emily's, Emily was sitting at the kitchen table and Sam was pacing. Jacob came in right behind me and I walked past them both to go upstairs.

Slamming my door, I felt like everything was in a downward spiral. Emily was so worried about me that she thought about sending me away. Talking her out of it I tried acting normal around her. Laughing, talking, smiling, drawing, it wasn't all fake. Muffled voices floated through the house. Ignoring them I turned to my note book and started drawing until I fell asleep again. The sound of my door woke me up. Someone came in. Not moving I drowsily peeked over to see Jacob standing and looking over my wall of nightmare drawings. He ripped one off of its tack and moved over to my bed.

"I'm sorry." He said and I felt his warm hand brush my forehead and hair. With his hand on cheek I almost instantly fell asleep. Was it all a dream?

Waking up the sun streamed through my window and was persistently trying to get me up. I had fallen asleep in my white tee and jeans so they were crumpled and disarrayed. Changing into a blue tee and a pair of black under armor UA French sweat shorts I went to sit at my window. Watching out the window I saw Jacob, and Embry rough housing and Quil laughing with Seth and Paul.

Sometimes I wish that I'd change too so I could be with them again. When I said it out loud once, Embry looked at me and shook his head before saying; "I don't wish you would. I'd rather be normal." They avoided me as if I was plagued and only came near me if necessary not even Paul or Jared acted like them. I didn't understand and I guess I never would. Going downstairs Emily smiled at me.

"Parker just got here." She said.

"Really!" I said excitedly. Parker was my best friend now. He took over Jacob, Embry and Quil's and more but not even he could keep away the nightmares. He was an artist just like me and went off to Art College in New York last year. Running outside I saw Sam greeting him. "Parker…!" I yelled and ran to him. He smiled and laughed catching me as I jumped into his arms.

"Hey Cass…" He said squeezing me. "God… you're so lucky I love you or I would have never some back to this town." He said lowly. Chuckling we let go of each other.

"Come on I have so much to show you." I said pulling him into the house. Emily was feeding everyone as we came in.

"Hey Emily." Parker waved.

"Hi Parker." She smiled before we went upstairs.

"Cass, slow down we have a whole summer." Parker said. Pulling out my portfolio I showed it to him. He looked at them in awe before smiling at me. "These are so great." He said.

"Not as good as yours I sent them to the Art College in New York and I'm still waiting for the letter." I said pulling off my drawings on the wall.

"Don't worry mine didn't come until the end of July. It's still June the SAT scores aren't going to be in until next week. Don't worry." He said looking at the remaining drawings.

"I think moving to New York would be good for me." I sighed.

"Me too but running from it won't work." He said rubbing my shoulders. Taking his hand I smiled.

"In plus, I didn't come here to put you down. I came here to watch you graduate and party." He smiled.

"I know." I said and looked at my cap and gown resting on my closet door.

"Yes. Now Ms. Valedictorian did you write a speech?" He said.

"Um… no..." I said and flinched waiting for him to nag me. He clucked his tongue, shaking his head.

"You better get to writing." He said.

"I'll think of something eventually." I shrugged it off.

"Come on I have to say hi to Emily." He said leaving to go downstairs. Following behind him we went downstairs. Everyone greeted Parker and he hugged Emily hello.

"So how's New York?" Emily said as she sat next to Sam.

"Great! I love it there. it's ceases to amaze me. I finally saw the statue of liberty up close, and went to the empire state building. You can never get bored in the city." Parker beamed.

"It sounds amazing." Emily said.

"it is." He said dreamily.

"I cant wait to go!" I said.

"I know the first place we have to go is Times Square." He said.

"When are you going to New York?" Sam said.

"I applied to art college there… and that's kinda why Parker's here because we're taking a trip to New York as a graduation present." I smiled innocently.

"Oh that'll be great!" Emily said and nudged Sam who was looking at Jacob. Jacob stood and he was shaking. Everyone shared a knowing look besides me and Parker. Jacob left and Embry and Sam followed.

"Don't mind him he's just grumpy." Paul said ruffling my hair.

"Yea, when is he never." Jared said chuckling.

"When are you leaving?" Emily said.

"Oh a couple days after graduation and don't worry Emily. We'll be back in a week." Parker said.

"Great! It's good for you to get out." Emily said.

We continued with small talk until Sam, Embry and Jacob came back. Parker wanted to go for a hike so he could take some pictures for his photography class he's been taking. Going up stairs and putting on jeans and my black Wellesley hiker vans with blue laces and my North face we went to go for a hike.

"Jacob and Embry will go with you to make sure you don't get lost." Sam said. Rolling my eyes I sighed and he smiled before ruffling my hair. Straightening it back out I took Parkers hand and we left with Jacob and Embry.

"My brother thinks I need baby sitters all the time." I said as we got to the cliffs.

"Don't worry you have one week away from here and then the rest of your life away from here." Parker said as he snapped a few pictures. Sitting on a rock I pulled my knees to my chest and put my chin on my arms as the wind blew my hair back. Jacob and Embry stood awkwardly by the tree line. Parker smiled as he turned the camera on me and snapped a picture. "Beautiful only if she would smile like she used to." He said sitting down and putting his arm around me.

"You smile less when you grow up." I said. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Come on I want to get one of the meadow and water fall." he said holding out his hand. Taking it we used on of the old trails to lead us. Pulling of my jacket I felt warm. "Later we should go for a swim." He said he snapped more pictures.

"We should…" I said sitting down and plucking at the grass. Once he was down he sat down next to me and pulled me back so we were laying next to each other. Watching the clouds I wondered if I'd ever miss this place. "do get homesick sometimes?" I asked.

"no… because I fall in love with my girlfriends so easily I'd do anything to be with them. you know I always believed you were the one who was going to fall in love to quickly." He chuckled.

"I was that one but when you grow up with boys it's different. You know them to well."

"Eh… look at Todd and Brenda. They were best friends and now they're in Seattle and having a baby."

"Some people find that person right there others will search the world to find love."

"Hm…" he hummed thoughtfully.

"I wish I'll find him some day." I sighed and watched the clouds.


	2. Chapter 2: Graduation

**Hiya! I know it's late but here it is! I know it's a little boring but it's leading to exciting Chapter 3 which I have already started! Also i have changed the timeline as you'll read. Bella graduated a year ago and Victoria mysteriously dissappeared. Read & Review and also i'll answer any questions you'll have!**

* * *

><p>Cassandra Uley: Werewolves<p>

Chapter 2

Ride- Carry Brothers

~Cassandra~

"She has beautiful hair from her father." Emily said as Kim and Leah fussed over my hair. They we're helping me get ready for graduation. Refusing to put on makeup I told them to go help the boys get ready. My hair is down to my elbow and too much of a hassle to style but any Quileute girl would kill for my hair.

"Yes that's why she should leave it out. In plus the cap is going to cover the top of it." Kim said.

"True." Emily said.

"Fine then I can get dressed?" I said.

"Yes." Emily said hugging me. "I'm so proud of you." She said.

"I know…" I smiled hugging her tightly. Letting go I looked at her as she beamed happily.

"I wish Jacob, Embry, and Quil were graduating too." She sighed as she left. Smiling I closed my door so I could get changed. We are the same age but Jacob, Quil and Embry didn't have enough credits to graduate so they'll be graduating next year. Putting on my graduation dress, I sat down in my window seat.

Looking out at the cliffs and the water and over the dense woods I felt great. After this summer I'd probably never be sitting here again. Getting up I sighed and grabbed my heels and put them on as I was going down the stairs. Emily was setting out her humongous cup cakes and Kim was helping. Parker was outside talking with Sam and the guys were playing football.

"You look gorgeous!" Kim said.

"Yes you do… you have a perfect figure." Emily said playfully pouting.

"Are you kidding me? You guys are perfect. I don't know I don't feel too good." I said.

"Come here." Emily said feeling my head and I saw something flash in her eyes.

"What?" I said. The glass plate she was holding slipped from her hands. "Emily." I said and she snapped out of her trance.

"Emily." Kim said rushing over. Kim looked at Emily and she must have understood because she then felt my head and the same thing flashed in her eyes.

"Emily?" Sam called and everyone came inside.

"I'm fine, everything's fine." She said as she frantically picked up the pieces.

"I'll do it." I said kneeling next to her.

"No."She said dropping the glass in her hand. "I mean… I'm sorry Cass." She said before getting up and going up stairs.

"Emily?" I said as everyone watched her. Parker rubbed my back soothingly.

"She's just a little emotional about you graduating and leaving." Kim said.

"I should go talk to her." I said.

"No… you stay, I'll talk to her. We have to get going." Sam said brushing my hair back and going upstairs. Nodding everyone was le in an awkward silence.

"Come on Cass. Let's go get you cap and gown on. Can someone pick out the glass?" Kim said as she took my hand. We moved and dent to go back upstairs. Parker watched me and I gave him an apologetic smile. Going into my room I put on my cap and gown. "We'll take pictures and everything." Kim said excitedly.

She wasn't the best liar but she wasn't completely lying. She was excited but there was something was wrong. Jared called for Kim and she went with him and they seemed to be having a low argument. Parker was sitting awkwardly with Jacob, embry and Quil in the living room so I nodded to the back door before leaving. His footsteps followed. Sitting on the chairs on the porch he sat next to me.

"You okay?" He said.

"I don't know. Now I'm feeling a little sick but I think it's just nervousness." I said.

"Don't be nervous. You'll be fine and when you start your speech just look at one person in the crowd. A person you trust and love that makes you feel okay. Like Em, or Sam or Jared, or Kim, or Leah or even Paul." He said taking my hand.

"Or you." I added. He smiled.

"Or me." he said.

"Saturday we leave for New York… I don't know if I want to go…" I said.

"I know… you want to have as much time with them as possible. Which is why I got plane tickets are for whenever and not for just me and you." He said. Smiling I squeezed his hand.

"Thanks." I said leaning over and kissing his cheek quickly.

"Now go graduate." He said smiling.

"Come on." I said getting up. Going back inside everyone was ready to leave. Driving to the high school I felt so happy. My best friend, Hailey came running over to me. Hugging her back she smiled.

"This is it!" She smiled.

"I know!" I said.

"Hey Parker." She waved.

"You guys better go in before they start." Sam said. We went in and went to get lined up. Everyone was missing besides Parker who was sitting. He waved and gave me thumbs up.

The music started and everyone slowly shuffled up to sit. Once we were seated e listened to the principle with his same speech for as long as he's been principle of the school and I saw the group come in and sit down. Emily waved and smiled. She took a picture and the ceremony continued. When everyone stood for their diplomas I smiled and waited for the person in front of me to go.

"Cassandra Uley…" The principle announced and the cheers rose. Going and getting my diploma I felt a weight lifted off my shoulders. Going to sit in the crowd, Hailey came behind me. Once everyone was finished the principle announced my speech. Everyone cheered as I went up to the podium. Taking a deep breath I started.

"If I said I came prepared I'd be lying… when I sat down to write this speech nothing came to mind until I started to think about my future. When we were younger we all wanted to do silly things like a fireman, or astronaut or in my case ballerina." I started earning chuckles from everyone. Looking around I looked at Parker who was sitting next to Jacob. "But nothing prepares you for the real world and if you asked us again today some people might have an answer but others don't. Honestly right now live… Let go, and spend your last summer home, well for some of us it's the last summer home, happily surrounded with people you love. Do crazy things like jump around and sing horribly in your pajamas, or drive until you're lost and discover a new restaurant that becomes your favorite. Be happy, go to the beach, or take a trip, remember to take a lot of pictures. But most importantly remember to make memories that'll last a lifetime with the people you love…"I finished and smiled. My view had changed from Parker to Jacob. Jacob gave me a small smile as he stood with everyone else and cheered.

~Jacob~

"You know you three should be graduating today too." Was the first thing Sam said as we all collected at Emily's house.

"Yeah the red head's been missing for a year." Jared said tauntingly.

"Yeah but Jake's so busy fawning over Isabella Swan to care." Paul smirked making him and Jared laugh.

Sam left us to go talk to Parker. Everyone was so interested in him but I wasn't. He was here for Cass, like grim reaper comes for a person who's dying, to take her. He was going to take her away from me. Embry and Quil joined Seth, Paul, and Jared in a game of football while I looked at Sam talk to Parker. They were talking about the trip to New York. Embry came to me.

"It's not fair to Cass, Jake." He said.

"What?" I said.

"You're ignoring her and pining after Bella but as soon as her friend comes back and shows slight feelings for her you go all imprint mode." He said.

"I'll do what I want." I said brushing him off. The sound of a glass plate breaking and Cass' voice sent everyone inside.

"Emily." Sam said as we all went inside. Emily was knelt down picking up glass shards and Cass knelt down next to her helping her pick them up.

"No…" Emily snapped at her. "I mean… I'm sorry, Cass." He said before getting up and crying leaving Cass there confused as she stood. Parker moved next to her and rubbed her back making me growl lowly. Sam gave me a pointed look.

"Emily?" Cass said as everyone watched Emily run upstairs.

"She's just a little emotional about you graduating and leaving." Kim said.

"I should go talk to her." Cass said.

"No… you stay, I'll talk to her. We have to get going." Sam said brushing her hair back and going upstairs.

"Come on Cass. Let's go get you cap and gown on. Can someone pick out the glass?" Kim said as she took Cass' hand. Leah cleaned it up and everyone went to listen to what's wrong with Emily.

"Sam she's sick." Emily said.

"So, everyone gets a cold she'll be fine." Sam said.

"No Sam, she's going to phase!" Emily exclaimed and the house became deadly silent besides Cass and Kim upstairs. Leah gave looked at me before going outside to calm down her shaking. Everyone was in so much shock we stayed silent.

"It's impossible." Sam said.

"No it's not look at Leah!" Emily cried.

Cass came down and went outside with Parker. Filling my head with different thought I tried not to listen to their conversation. Everyone else had to because we could hear everything. Leah came back in just as Emily came downstairs with Sam. Cass came back in with Parker and we decided to leave. Sam called a pack meeting in the parking lot. We let Cass, Parker and some other girl go in.

"I know you all heard and I want out to watch out for her." Sam said.

"What if she phases?" Leah said. This was a question we all wanted to avoid but it had to be said.

"Then she phases and we make sure she's safe." Sam said.

"Oh boy this is going to be good." Paul said taunting me.

"Shut up, Paul." I growled.

"Enough can you please just act like nothing's wrong." Emily said giving us all pleading looks. We all went in and sat down.

Looking at Embry and Quil I knew they were happy because if she phased we'd be able to be friends again and we'd be the only friends she had like before we phased and she got popular. After Sam said we were okay to even be around her she was barely home whether it was tutoring or cheerleading or her boyfriend or party's.

When I saw her the first day back at school I imprinted. Everyone knew and it was even more of an urge for us to be friends with her. She was dating some guy named Marcus and I'm in love with Bella so I figured she'd be better off. Embry and Quil heard me saying she might be better off without us and they came to see it was kind of true but they bug me all the time about the imprint. It's always there and whenever I see her, my stomach feels funny and my heart feels like its soaring.

Now we realized she's destined to be with us imprint or not. The part that scared me the most was she was going to be fighting vampires just like us. Her contact with the red head made me even angrier. She has nightmare all the time about her and she has good reason to except she's been gone for almost a year now. But I have a feeling something's brewing. Eventually we'll be happy and I'll have Bell.

Cass was up for her speech and she started and I listened to her heart beating wildly as she was so nervous. She looked out into the crowd and searched for someone. She looked at Parker who's sitting next to me. My heart sank as she stared at him but when she stopped her eyes flickered to mine. She continued and I saw out of the corner of my eye Parker look at me then to her. once she finished I gave her a small smile as everyone cheered.

Once the graduation was over Cass came running to Sam. She was a head shorter than all of us and she looked small compared to us. She then hugged Emily and everyone was congratulating her. Watching her she smiled at Parker who said something in her ear and she smiled before looking over at me.

"Thank you." She mouthed before smiling up at Parker. He took something out of his pocket to give to her and she was so surprised and happy. She hugged him.

"What is it?" She asked opening the small box. She pulled out a silver chained necklace with diamond studded CJ on it. She smiled holding it up. "Thank you! I promise I'll never take it off." She said hugging him again. He helped her put it on and Sam came to me.

"That could've been you." He said.

"So what difference is it going to make now." I said.

"You know Jacob, if I weren't alpha, I'd hurt you for hurting her. she's my little sister and I love her so much and to know that I'm going to lose her because your selfish it makes me want to kill you." He said.

"Thanks for the honesty." I said sarcastically.

"he wants to marry her." Sam said nonchalantly and I laughed.

"Right." I said.

"I'm serious he's hopelessly in love with her and she will fall in love with him if you don't do something." He said before leaving for Emily. Looking at Cass she was hugging Parker as Emily took their picture. I'd never lose Cass.

Sam put me on late patrol and I couldn't help but go and see Cass like I do almost every night. Unsurprisingly she was still awake. She was looking out her window until Parker came up behind her. They were talking.

"We'd be happy together." Parker said.

"I don't know Parker… together?" Cass said.

"Think about it. Me and you and two perfect children living somewhere nice and happy." he said.

"Parker." She said turning to look at him but he cut her off by smashing himself to her. His hands were all over her as he kissed her. Everything turned red and I was about run into the house when Jared came to stop me.

"_Move." _ I roared

"_Jacob you'll hurt Cassie."_ Jared said calmly.

Growling I ran off and howled painfully. Jared didn't come after me and I ran and ran and ran until the sun came up. Everything kept replaying in my head taunting me. Sam was right. Cass would leave me.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to the Wolf Pack

Cassandra Uley: Werewolves

Chapter 3

Iridescent-Gavin Mikhail

Burn it to the Ground- Nickelback

~Cassandra~

"Parker." I said at a loss for words. He was leaving.

"Don't. You know, I was right when I said I fell in love to easily but this was five years in the making." He ranted angrily while packing.

"I know but I don't feel the same way and I'm sorry." I said desperately.

"He loves you Cass. And you might not know it now but you love him too. Even after what they did to you, you love them." He said lugging his suitcase to the car.

"What are you talking about? Parker!" I said following behind him.

"I just have to get back to the city. I'll see you in September." He said slamming his trunk closed. He walked around and opened the driver door. He was leaving and he couldn't tell me why but he was leaving.

"Wait… Can't you at least tell me why?" I said.

"You'll understand later." He said before hugging me. "Let it go."

"Here." I said holding out the locket he gave me yesterday. He looked at me.

"I'll never stop caring." He said before getting in and driving off. Someone called me and I looked back to see Emily standing there. Shrugging I went back inside and to my room. Setting the locket on my dresser I sat on my bed. Frustrated I wiped way the tears.

~Jacob~

"Why'd you do it?" Leah said storming in.

"Do what?" I said.

"You told Parker everything!" She exclaimed angrily.

"I said it was okay." Sam said.

"You're so selfish. He loves her more than you. She's not going to be around forever Jacob and you're going to get what you deserve." Leah said before stomping upstairs. Emily looked at Sam and they shared a look just like Embry and Quil shared looks.

"When do you think she'll phase?" Quil said.

"I have a feeling it's going to be sooner than we like." Sam said and he looked outside.

"We'll be okay." Embry said patting my shoulder.

"She'll understand soon Jake." Quil said.

"Cass!" Leah called from upstairs. Cass came running down the stairs.

"I'm fine, it's just a stupid graduation party. I can't not show up she is one of my best friends." Cass threw carelessly over her shoulder. Leah stood in the doorway.

"Don't do something you'll regret." Leah said.

"I won't I'll be back after the stories at the bonfire but before it's over." She called and we all heard her running.

"Get Paul and Jared to keep an eye on her." Sam commanded.

"I'll do it myself. She's not stupid and she's certainly not reckless. She'll be fine." Leah said.

~Cassandra~

Burn it to the Ground- Nickelback

"You made it!" Hailey squealed as I got into the house.

"Of course." I said brushing off her comment easily.

"Where's Parker?" She asked looking behind me.

"He left." I said awkwardly. She smiled and shrugged but pulled me into the sea of people that invaded her house.

We danced and laughed. Everyone seemed to be drunk and I vowed not to drink tonight. Looking at the clock I saw the bonfire was just beginning and I felt guilty for just leaving. I've never missed one. Moving through everyone I made it to the breathable air. Everything had its own smell and my nose was sensitive to everything. Hailey handed me a dink and went off to keep mingling.

"Hey Cassie." Someone slurred. Looking over the biggest douche from our class was leaning next to me.

"Get lost." I said before going outside. He followed me and grabbed my hand.

"Come on Cassie, baby, don't give me the ice queen routine again." he said. Pulling my hand away I rolled my eyes.

Getting outside I was happy for the cold air and I dumped the drink into a bush near the edge of the tree line. Something snapped in the woods and I looked in trying to see if someone had drunkenly wandered into the woods. Going into the woods I looked around. The hair on the back of my neck stood up and something grabbed me. Screaming I broke free from the grip and turned around. Dean was laughing.

"You shouldn't go out into the woods alone." He taunted. Anger pulsed red ht through me and my body started to heat up and my bones started to ache.

"You asshole." I said pulling back my fist and launching it straight into his perfect nose. He fell on all fours and I smirked in satisfaction. Going over to him I kicked him in the stomach. "That was for Marcus."I hissed. he coughed and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You bitch." He said getting up.

"Oh how sweet a lovers quarrel." Someone said and I looked over to see a pale man. His eyes were red and the flashes of memories came back to me. He smiled and I knew this wouldn't end very well.

"You smell appetizing." He said appearing right in front of me and laughing at his own private joke. Reaching for me he licked his lips but I deflected his touch. He was cold on my warm skin.

"Get lost." I said and he looked at me confused. Right now the anger coursing through me, I didn't care.

"Hm… that peculiar…" He said tilting his head to the side. "You smell terrific but you're a mangy mutt." He said and it was my turn to be confused.

"Dean." I said looking back but he was gone. Figures, that jerk off would leave me.

"Aw what's wrong, dog? You're little lover ran off." The man taunted. Ignoring it I gave the guy a roundhouse kick to the face, glad Sam let me take karate and self defense lessons. He fell back into the tree and I smiled.

"He's not my boyfriend and only perverts are in the wood so late." I said before a vicious roar came from the darkening woods. About 7 wolves emerged from the trees and joined us.

"And here's the mutt crew." The guys said getting up and cracking his jaw. Backing away from the wolves he grabbed me and I flipped him over my shoulder.

"Don't you're dying first." I said before running.

As I got further away his screams got louder. Trying to block it out I tried to listen for the ocean but my body started aching again and I fell to the ground. Painfully a spark ignited and set my whole body on fire. Before I knew it I as on all fours and running faster than imagined possible.

"_What the hell?"_ I said and stopped.

"_Sam, she here!"_ Someone said.

"_Cassie!"_ A familiar voice called.

"_Cassie where are you."_ A girl called.

"_Stop."_ I said my head killing me. then I realized they were all in my head. _"Oh my god I went crazy!"_ I yelled.

"_No you're fine, you're a protector."_Someone said.

"_oh my god! Their real!"_ I said and then something clicked. The memories, the red eyes, Marcus' death, the guys changing_. "Vampires."_ I said in a whisper.

"_Don't worry." _ Sam's comforting voice said.

"_Her minds blank is she okay?" _Leah's voice asked.

"_I don't know." _Sam said.

"_I'm… okay…. I guess." _I said taking some deep breaths.

"_Just breath. I'm right here." _ Sam said and he sniffed my nose before licking it affectionately. Giggling, I growled playfully at him.

"_At least she's not freaking out like Jared." _Paul chuckled.

"_Shut it Lahote." _Jared growled playfully before lunging at him and the playfully wrestled.

"_You guys suck! Keeping this secret from me!" _I yelled at them. Specifically Embry, Jacob and Quil.

Quil wagged his tail and his tongue lolled out of his mouth and he panted. He jumped around playfully. He looked like a giant puppy. Embry wagged his tail and whined. Jacob was quiet and he seemed distant. Turning back to and energetic Quil I laughed.

"_Best friends again!" _Quil wailed excitedly.

"_Eh… of course!" _I teased. He barked playfully and pounced on me. They all literally dog piled on me and I laughed.

"_Welcome to the pack!" _ They cheered.


	4. Chapter 4: Missing

**Hey! My laptop is fixed! I really wanted to post a chapter today so it's a little short but it's a filler and sorry for the cliff hanger but i have to keep it interesting... I hope you enjoy! Read and Review! Please!**

* * *

><p>Cassandra Uley: Werewolves<p>

Chapter 4

Discovering the Waterfront- Silverstein

~Cassandra~

*Flashback (4 Days Ago)*

"I hate you, I hate you, so much." I yelled at him, my anger boiling over.

"Why shouldn't you? We both know you don't though." He said calmly.

"I do and I never want to see you again." I said lowly before he took a deep breath and stormed off.

*Flashback Over*

Sitting in my window seat I traced shapes over the rain drops. Being a wolf for two weeks wasn't off to a great start. Being told everything or rather being able to see everything told me all the secrets we all share as a pack. For some reasons they can't see inside my head but we can communicate which Sam thought was weird. Billy said if he looks he might find a legend which might tell us why they can't hear me but I can see everything about them. Then, there's Jacob Black, my so-called best friend, now to find out he's my imprint! Imprint! He didn't tell me all of this because he's still, as I figured, in love with the pale faced Swan girl, who's in love with a leech.

I've been avoiding him for the last four days and doing some research in legends. Leah and I are the first female shape shifters but what I did find out was there was only once in history when a wolf imprinted on another wolf. They found out a imprint is mutual between wolves, one imprints on the other and the other imprints on the one. Even for a human the imprint will eventually be mutual. So he's mine and I'm his. Sentencing us to a life bound to each other. Also I found out Jacob was the one who made Parker leave because he thought I'd run away to New York with Parker. Jacob just seems to be heading to the top of my enemy list.

Chasing vampires was probably the best sounding part of this all. There were none yet but I can't wait until one does. Sam gently told about the cause of all m nightmares and the person who promised to come back for me was a leech. When she was here she killed Marcus and Harry Clearwater. She's disappeared but we're not sure she's gone. Once I told Sam I knew the look he had, he was worried for me. Then he told me something that infuriated me, so much I phased for three whole days, he told me that she was originally here after Bella. Again everything goes back to Bella Swan. Sighing I stopped thinking about all this stuff .

"Cass." Jacob's voice sounded from my door way. Not bothering to look up, I kept tracing shapes. "You can't ignore me forever you know."

"I'll try." I said putting my head against the window.

"Cass, I love you. I do but…" he trailed off.

"Jake, it's not that hard to choose."

"It's not because it will always be you, no matter how hard I want to choose Bella it will always be you."

"Jake I'm not stupid. You love her. I get it but… I was leaving to begin with and nothing you can do will stop me."

"You cant leave me… us."

"Eventually everyone will retire and settle down and then I have that time to leave. I'll wait fifty years for it."

"You love Parker." He said angrily.

"At least he loves me back. I loved him and for you to just send him away… is selfish. You think it's okay when you love someone else but as soon as I love someone else or someone makes themselves look like a better choice than you, you're angry. You don't have a right." I said looking at him.

"I don't have a right? Your mine…"

"And your mine." I said interrupting him. We stared at each other as if we were strangers to each other. "I don't even know you anymore Jake." I said and a pained expression came across his face.

"You've always known me." he said reaching for me. He wiped away a tear that escaped my eyes. Shaking my head, he moved his hand away, I sniffed.

"I'm tired of fighting." I said turning back to the window and putting my head on it.

"Give me some time Cass." He begged.

"Jake, if I give you time she's going to come back and hurt you again." I said shaking my head.

"Give me some time to get over her. I want to me with you Cass. I don't want to loss you." He said coming to sit across from me. "Friends for now?" He asked patiently waiting for my answer.

"Friends." I chuckled wiping away some tears. "You know I never really did get rid of any of your guys stuff." I smiled looking at my room. The stuffed teddy bear Quil got me or one of my birthdays still lay on my bed, the painting Embry bought me for my last birthday are hanging on the wall, and the carved wolf necklace hung down from my mirror Jake had given to me a few months ago and plenty of pictures. He gave me a small smile. "Don't be weird okay?"

"Okay." he agreed with a small chuckle. Getting up we went downstairs to get something to eat with everyone. After we ate everyone started rough housing outside and I jumped onto Embrys back and he piggy backed me until the last step of the back porch. He ran off to join the fun. Boys will be boys. Shrugging I went to sit with Emily and Lee.

"Everything okay?" Emily said as she was pretending to read a book on how to knit.

"Yes nosy. Everything's fine." I said teasingly. She put the book down and playfully glared.

"He told us Bella's coming for a visit tomorrow which is unusual." Lee spoke up.

"Oh I can't wait to see Bella!" Emily said happily.

"Great!" I said sarcastically. Before Emily could nag me the phone rang. Running to get it I picked up to a sniffling woman.

"Hello?" I said.

"Cassandra?" The women said.

"Yes? Who am I speaking to." I asked.

"Lauren Langston, Parkers mom. Have you seen him?" She said.

"No Parker left for Seattle two weeks ago." I said. She sobbed and someone else took the phone.

"It's me Roger. He's been missing for a week. He made it to Seattle with our cousins but after a week he disappeared one night." Parker's brother said.

"I haven't seen him are you sure he just didn't take a road trip?" I said worriedly.

"No he said he'll be staying in Seattle for the rest of the summer." Roger said.

"if he turns up I promise I'll make him call. He's probably fine nothing to worry about." I said trying to find an explanation.

"We're worried because he likes nature pictures and lately there's been a lot of mysterious disappearances in Seattle." He said.

"I'm sure he's fine and I'll kill him once he shows up again." I said trying to lighten everything.

"I hope. I'll call you back later if anything comes up." He said.

"Okay thanks and I'll do the same." I said.

"Thanks Cass." He said hanging up. hangin up I looked at the doorway where Lee, Jake, Embry, Quil, and Emily were looking at me.

"Parkers missing…" I said…


	5. Chapter 5: War

Cassandra Uley: Werewolves

Chapter 5

This is War- 30 seconds to Mars

"He's probably okay, Cass…" Lee said as I was pacing.

"What if he's not? Where is he?" I said.

"I know but he probably just needs some time." She said calming me. Sitting down she wrapped her arms around me and I sighed.

"Leah, Cass, Bella's here!" Emily called. Hugging Lee quickly we got up. Downstairs Jake is pulling Bella inside. Everyone greeted her happily. Giving her a smile I waved.

"Um… tonight they want you to meet them." She said hesitantly talking to Sam.

"Good… we'll be there." Sam nodded everyone began talking and Lee want to leave because it "stinks" but I really don't mind the faint smell. It's always like that. The phone rang and I went to get it. The numbers unknown but I picked it up anyway.

"Hello?" I picked going out to the porch.

"Cass!" Someone called. Parker.

"Parker?" I said.

"You're in trouble. You guys are in trouble. That lady, the red head… she's after you guys and the Cullens." He said.

"Parker where are you? What's going on?" I said.

"Cass. God… I'm one of them! I'm sorry… she's coming for you. I have to go." He said.

"Parker… Parker… Damn it!" I called but it's too late he hung up. Hanging up the phone Lee, Sam, and Embry were in the door way. What's happening? The red head? Parker? Everything was getting kind of fuzzy and then darkness.

* * *

><p>Coming back into consciousness it's hotter than a sauna and my eyes flutter open. Someone gasps, most likely Emily, in relief. The rest of the house is quiet everyone is outside. There's still a faint smell of blood suckers.<p>

"Cassandra?" A pale blonde guy came into view. He's the head blood sucker. Groaning I stretched and got up. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine but I'm dying I need a run." I said looking to Emily standing behind him.

"Good because I'm afraid we all have some bad news." He said.

"What?" I said.

"There's a newborn vampire army…" He began but the boys decided just then to bust in the door.

"That's enough. It's not your responsibility to tell her that." Jacob spat.

"No. A newborn army is what?" I turned back to the doctor.

"Coming for you and Bella." Jacob said.

"I'll be going then." The doctor said picking up a bag. Getting up I was mad a Jake for being so rude.

"When?" I said moving past them behind the doctor.

"We aren't sure yet." The doctor answered.

"Thank you." I said to him as he went down the stairs.

"You're welcome and… I suggest you attend the next meeting. Someone's anxious to meet you." He gave a reassuring smile. Giving him a small smile I turned back to the pack. Everything came rushing back. Parker… he's… he's a vampire, a part of the army led by the red head. Emily pushed through everyone and came to hug me. Hugging her close I knew she was worried just as much as everyone else is.

* * *

><p>"We have no choice but to trust them, Jacob. Why shouldn't we? Cass you don't have to phase. We'll meet you in the clearing." Sam said finishing an argument with Jake.<p>

"Yeah." I said slowly looking between the two. Nodding I left and ran toward the clearing. Everyone was waiting for Sam who appeared a couple minutes later. We emerged and the Cullens stood waiting. Walking close to Sam we stopped and the pixie blood sucker smiled and looked at me.

"Cassandra, I'm Alice Cullen. I've been seeing you for a while now. I'm glad to meet you." She holding out her hand and Sam moved closer to me. Rolling my eyes at him, I moved forward.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you Alice." I said taking her hand and she pulled me into a hug earning a collective growl from the pack.

"Alice." The one with Bella, Edward said warningly.

"I'm sorry but… we're just going to be great friends." She said. Looking at her confused she smiled again. "I can see the future."

"Oh..." I said.

"It's strange… I can't see anything." Edward said.

"She's a shield… odd but not rare…" The shaggy blond haired one said with a southern tinge to his smooth low voice.

"A what?" I said.

"You can block attacks of the mind and maybe of the body from people with the mental power to." He further explained. "A very nice gift for fighting."

"Jacob says she won't be fighting. She'll be with Bella." Edward said. He was probably the translator between us.

"Yeah right. I'm fighting alongside everyone." I said.

"Maybe you'll be able to discuss it later." Alice said looking at me pointedly. She knew something.

"Yeah." I said glaring at Jacob. Phasing they began teaching us to fight. Feeling happy and rushed my high wore off when we got to the end.

"We've narrowed it down… they'll be coming this Friday." Edward announced. It's Monday. The meeting ended and we ran back to the house.

"I'm not sitting on the sidelines and you can't ask me to." I said to Jake after were phased back.

"Cass, she's coming for you, its better you stay protected." He said.

"He's right Cass." Sam chimed.

"You can't do this! We have to protect everyone. We need as many as we can get!" I exclaimed.

"We will but if she's after you we can't be distracted with her going after you." Jake said.

"It will only be a couple hours and a night in the mountain." Sam said. "There's no debating you'll be with Bella."

"That's not fair! What about Parker? What if someone gets hurt?" I said.

"Cass, it's done. Everything will be fine." Sam said and I went inside angrily. Sitting in my window seat I looked outside. Someone knocked before coming in. Looking Jake came in.

"You shouldn't worry. We'll be fine. The fortune teller said you were with Bella during the fight." He said looking over my wall of drawings.

"I should've figured. You know I'll never be okay with this." I said. He chuckled.

"Jake. Everyone's risking their lives for the tribe, why shouldn't I?" I said and he faced me. Getting up he pulled me to him and I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'll do it. As long as you promise me everyone will be okay." I said. He sighed into my hair.

"I promise I'll try my hardest to make everyone okay." He said.

* * *

><p>Friday didn't hesitate to come fast. Puling on jeans and a light scoop neck forest green t-shirt and my hiking boots I took my bag and went downstairs. Since I didn't run as hot as the other wolves I had to have some more protective clothes. My La Push High pull over hoodie and a black beanie should suffice though. Saying bye to Emily I promised I'll be fine and everything will be okay. Sam told me where they'd be. Running up to the snow cover mountain I was met with two tents and Edward and Alice Cullen.<p>

"Hey." Alice said.

"Hello." Edward nodded.

"Hey." I waved.

"Jacob and Bella should be here any minute now." Edward said. I nodded and set my bag down. It's really nice up here.

"I see you…" Alice said as Edward left.

"Of course I'm standing right here." I said. Me and Alice became unlikely friends since we've been together during the training sessions.

"No I see you in the future… sometimes it's blocked but other times I can see you." She said.

"Without the pack…?" I said looking back at her.

"Sometimes… others I see you with Jacob and Leah and Seth. I think you help me see further." She said. Nodding I wondered how she's seeing them and what exactly she is seeing.

"What are we doing?" I said.

"Talking… sometimes you and Jacob are doing something else." She said with a smirk.

"Like what!" I said.

"Kissing and then some... the vision end before the clothes come completely off." She smiled.

"Oh god." I said putting a hand over my face.

"You two are happy together from what I see." She said.

"Yeah how long into the future." I said.

"Not long obviously, now tomorrow… no matter what you need to stay here with Bella. I can't see anything with the wolves here but I do see after… the volturi is coming. Your scent is enough for them to believe you're just another human caught up in this. Don't worry. I promise we'll take care of you. I also promised Jacob I would when they come." She said and I nodded.

"Have you seen Parker?" I asked as Jacob appeared carrying Bella. Edward also appeared.

"I'll see you later." Alice waved and I waved back. Bella went to hug Edward and Jake came to me.

"You know we'll be fine. I can see you worrying." He said.

"I guess." I said. He reached out to touch me and his hand warmed my cheek. "Don't do this Jake." I said quietly moving his hand away gently.

"Don't do what? Care about if you're warm and how you're feeling?" he said.

"You're making it as if it'll be the last time I'll see you." I said. "Don't you dare say it might be Jacob Black." I interrupted him when he opened his mouth. He smiled at me. "I'm not afraid to beat you up before tomorrow." I said punching his arm.

"alright, alright . I'm sorry. Come on." He said wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me towards Bella and Edward.

"There's supposed to be a storm tonight." Edward said.

"Yeah… I'll be with Seth tonight." Jacob said.

"Cassandra the other tents yours if you want." Edward said.

"Thanks. I'm going to try and get some sleep." I said then looked to Jacob.

"Yeah." He sighed and I moved away from them. "I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Yeah. Night." I said going into the tent. Laying down I fell asleep after a while of waiting.

Changing into a deep blue thermal with black skinny jeans and my hiking boots, I stepped outside. Everything was quite and when I wandered over the small hump towards the edge of the mountain Jacob is kissing Bella. Turning around I walked away trying to find Seth. Angry I heard the fighting. They would've let me sleep through it! Marching into the woods I heard the cries of Seth. Looking he came from somewhere behind me.

"I have to go Seth!" I said. he gently took my shirt sleeve in his mouth. Closing my eyes and looking down I nodded.

"Cass." Jacob called.

"Don't. I never want to see you again." I said coldly not looking at him. Seth whined and I yanked my arm free of his mouth. "Go… before I do." I said crossing my arm over my chest.

"Cass, please." He said his voice breaking.

"Go Jacob." I whispered before taking the walk back to the camp. Edwards back again.

"Cassandra." Edward said as Seth came trotting behind me head down.

"Just call me Cassie. No one uses my full name besides Sam when I'm in trouble." I said sitting by my tent. A howl rose and it is heart breaking.

"What's happening?" Bella asked.

"Nothing just a howl of arrival…" Edward lied. Seth nudged me and I began to scratch behind his ears. Seth leaned more into me knocking me over. Laughing I pushed him off and got up. Then before he could play some more he turned to the woods and began to growl. He ran off and I looked to Edward. "They're coming…" He said.

"They found us?" I said.

"Yes, Cassie come here." He said and I moved behind him, standing next to Bella.

"I can phase." I said.

"No there's no time." He said just as a boy appeared. "Riley listen to me, you don't have to do this… Listen to me Victoria is only using you to distract me. She knows I'll kill you." the red head from my nightmares appeared and I moved back. Where the hell did Seth go? "In fact she'll be happy he doesn't have to deal with you anymore."

"Don't listen to them Riley. I told you about their mind tricks."

"I can read her mind. So I know what she thinks of you."

"He's lying."

"She only created you and this army to avenge her true mate, James. It's the only thing she cares about. Not you." Edward said and this Riley turned his head to look at her.

"There's only you. You know that." She said and he seemed to be thinking.

"Think about it. You're from Forks you know the area. That's the only reason she chose you. She doesn't love you." Edward said.

"Riley… don't let him do this to us. You know I love you." She said. Then the slightest sound made me listen close and I heard two beating hearts. One Bella's the other someone else.

"You're dead." Riley said before coming to pounce on us but Seth intercepted him. He screamed in pain as Seth took off his hand.

"Stay with Bella." Edward said. The red head began to run but I was watching Seth. The next thing I know she's running towards us. Instantly reacting I shoved her away Bella moved back. Edward grabbed Bella and ran with her following he pushed her to go and knocked over the tree she's in. Then a strangled cry came from Seth.

"Seth!" I cried seeing Riley attack Edward.

"Help him please." Bella cried as Victoria put him in a head lock. Running I went to pull Victoria off of Edward but Riley grabbed me from behind. Fighting him he pushed me down to my knees. He paused and I flipped him over and Edward is able to push Victoria. Seth jumped and grabbed Riley's legs. He screamed for Victoria but she only watched as I let go and Seth dragged him away. She turned towards Bella who had cut her arm. Going for Bella I grabbed her and pulled her further away from Edward and Victoria.

"Elena."She said grabbing my arm.

"I'm not Elena." I said trying to yank free.

"come with me we'll run away. Why have they turned me against you." She said.

"I'm not Elena." I said slowly looking into her eyes. She grabbed my hair pulling it back to expose my neck. Then a disgusting metallic and rust smell it me just as Edward grabbed her. He got her off of me and I went back to Bella.

"You shouldn't have done that." I said ripping a piece of her shirt and tying I around her arm.

"To save you both it's nothing." She breathed. There's a thud and I look back and Victoria is beheaded.

"Alice needs us to go." Edward said as he comes to get Bella and looks at me. "It'll be okay everyone's clearing out." He said looking in my eyes trying to sooth me. Nodding I hugged Seth, he licked my face. Kissing his head I went to follow Bella and Edward. Getting to the clearing all the Cullens were gathered going to stand with Alice, I saw Lee trotting up. Another newborn came from behind some large boulders. Leah went to attack them but Edward called for her. Jacob went to help her but the newborn got behind him and sickening cracks echoed through the clearing.

"Jake." I screamed feeling a horrible pain. Alice caught me as I fell weak. Emmett came closer. Everything became fain and murmur. Jasper came to me and took my hand, suddenly something washed over me.

"It's going to be okay this won't take long." Jasper said soothingly as I saw Jacob get picked up and carried off by the pack. Standing up my heart longed to be with Jacob.

"They're here just a while longer." She squeezed my hand. Four cloaked figures with red eyes appeared and the Cullens explained everything.

"Well if she knows our secret she must be changed." The blonde said making me listen.

"We can't she is a mate to a wolf." Esme said. She eyed me and narrowed her eyes. Alice squeezed my hand lightly.

"She's similar to Isabella isn't she?" She asked.

"Yes… now if you don't mind we have to get her back." Carlisle said.

"Take care of that Felix. I want to go home." She said and the biggest guy in a cloak went after a newborn that they were planning on keeping. He killed her and once it was over. Carlisle put a hand on my back and we went to Billy's. They let us both in. Jake is laying on his bed in his small room. He doesn't look so good...

* * *

><p><strong>Oh... I know... i'm horrible. Life has gotten really busy, especially school back in April. But now i'm back! How are you guys? Leave me some reviews! See ya later!<strong>

**~Jaqueline Clearwater**


	6. Chapter 6: Aftermath

Cassandra Uley: Werewolves

Chapter 6

Never Let Me Go- Florence and the Machine

"Cassie, I'm going to need your help." Carlisle said instantly after seeing him Jake. "They've healed incorrectly and I'm going to have to re-break them so they heal the right way. I need you to keep him calm and still." Nodding I knelt down next to Jake.

"Cass…" He rasped. Carlisle began giving him some morphine.

"I'm right here, Jake." I said.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Shushing him I brushed his hair back and took his uninjured hand.

"Alright Jacob I'm going to re-break the bones." Carlisle said. Bracing myself I looked at him. The snaps began and his cries broke me. Tears slid down my cheeks as I held his hand. "Alright last one." Carlisle spoke up finally.

When the snap is over I sigh relieved as Carlisle sets it up so they heal right. He wraps Jakes body and cast his arm. When Carlisle is done, I leave him there as he packs up. Going out, Bella pulled up and Lee came to comfort me. Carlisle came out and told Bella, Jake is asking for her. Lee comes with me to the woods. Taking a deep breath I wiped my cheeks clear and she waits patiently. What am I going to say? She doesn't expect me to say anything. So I just sit next to her.

"I'm sorry." She finally said.

"It's not your fault…" I shook my head.

"You really mean it don't you…?" She said.

"He was kissing her Leah…" I said. "What am I suppose to do? Forgive him and let him keep going back in forth in this stupid game." She was silent and I huffed. "He'll be okay." I said.

"They're getting married…" She blurted. Looking at her I knew exactly who she is talking about.

* * *

><p>It's been a full week since I last saw Jake but Emily says he's fine and up which is all I need. Drawing Seth who is bored and bounding around in wolf form in the back yard, I sat on the swing and tried to draw him but he moved every second so it's harder to get a picture. Smiling I just kept drawing him. He barked playfully at me. Picking up the tennis ball that's been discarded I threw it. Seth looked at me and narrowed his eyes. Laughing I went back to drawing him. He pranced around the yard like a horse making me laugh harder. Emily came outside and watched as Seth began rolling all around the yard. She smiled at him before coming to sit next to me. Taking my finger and gently rubbing to shade some of his fur I knew she want to talk to me. Finishing it up Seth came back holding his stomach.<p>

"I'm starving." He said.

"Seth we ate breakfast like an hour ago." I said. He shrugged and went inside.

"You should really go see him." Emily said.

"I'll get around to it…" I lied.

"Cassandra Jacey Uley, you better see him today or I'll make Sam tell you to go see him." She threatened.

"Fine… I'm going now." I said getting up and closing my book.

"Okay I want you to bring these cookies." She said coming in with me. She took the plate of cookies off the table. "Seth did you eat this cookies?" She called.

"No." He said sounding like he had a mouthful. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Billy's waiting." She shooed me.

"I'm in pajamas." I complained.

"Hurry up then." She waved her hands for me to go. Going back to my room I threw on a sleeveless grey Coca-Cola tee under my light wash Hollister denim jacket, black skinny jeans, and ankle combat boots. Bringing the cookies and my phone I took the way to Billy and Jakes. Knocking on the door Billy answered. He looked at me surprised, eyebrows raised.

"Hey Billy." I said.

"How nice to finally see you around here." He said.

"Yeah…" I said and rubbed the back of my neck. It's been months, not counting a week ago, since I've been here.

"I think Jakes asleep but you're welcome to wait." He said.

"Alright, that sound nice." I said following him after shutting the door. Listening someone was walking around. Placing the cookies on the table, Jake in his eye and hair showing he'd just gotten up.

"Cass." He said groggily.

"Hey Jake… how're you doing?" I said. Billy came in behind me.

"He's fine." Billy said taking a cookie and I chuckled.

"Thanks dad." He said sarcastically. He nodded his head motioning for me to come with him. Going with him we went into his room. He shut the door behind us. "You haven't been here in a week." He said as I looked over his room.

"I've been… coping…" I lied.

"Yeah?" He said in a voice that told me he knew I wasn't telling him the truth.

"What does it matter?" I said.

"It matters a lot." He said and I looked out the window. He moved towards me and I turned to face him.

"It shouldn't and I bet it doesn't. Jake, I meant what I said." I said looking down. He reached up to take my face in his hands.

"It does. You matter. I don't want you to mean what you said." he said looking in my eyes.

"Don't Jake. I'm done being a second option. I love you so much and when you got hurt it physically felt like I was dying. You have no clue what it's like to feel your pain and rage and sadness. I bet you've never felt me before. I mean it Jacob, I don't want to…" I said and he shoved his lips onto mine, interrupting me. My train of thought is disrupted and all that matters is him. Clearing the fog that rolled into my mind I pull free from him and shake my head. "No Jake. Stop…" We stayed silent for a while and the only sounds I can hear is the television and two heartbeats not including my own.

"Fine." He finally spoke letting me go. "Go."

"Jake…" I tried but he had his back to me now and his hands clenched into fist.

"No… I love you too and I feel you more then you'd ever know. So if not seeing me again will make you happy then go." He said.

"Don't try and make me the bad person, Jake. You never think about anything until it's done! Jake I'm not an option. I'm not going to make you choose but once she becomes a leech I won't be here!" I yelled at him angrily leaving. Saying a quick goodbye to Billy, I left leaving Jake and my shattered heart with him. My phone rang and it's none other than Alice Cullen. Picking up she seemed happier than usual.

"Come over!" She said.

"I… uh…." I said.

"Come on. We need to talk."She said.

"Fine… I'll be there in a couple minutes." I said. Taking a sharp turn into the woods I ran to their house. Making it there I knocked on the door. Rosalie answered.

"Oh I thought it was the mutts." She said. We had come to a mutual acquaintance not being friends like Alice and me but we get along.

"Yeah… I kinda am one." I said as she let me in. "Alice called."

"Yeah and I wanted to talk to you." Alice said appearing form a doorway.

"Okay… should I be scared." I asked jokingly. She rolled her eyes but smiled anyway.

"I saw Parker." She said and I looked at her. "He's going to call tonight maybe. He's going to Italy. He's still indecisive about the call but he is definitely going to Italy."

"He's been turned into a vampire and he decided to take a trip?" I said.

"Well not exactly a vacation… he's going to the volturi… to turn himself in…" She said.

"What does that mean?" I said.

"it means he's really going to die." She said. "He's going to confess to plotting the murder of everyone in Forks and La Push and it's all I can get." Taking a deep breath I looked put the window.

"Once he became a vampire I guess I always knew I lost him." I said.

"He wants you to be okay with his decision and let go." She said standing in front of me. Holding back the tears I nodded biting my lip. "I don't think he likes the idea of living forever."

"Yeah… no probably not." I sniffed wiping away a escaped tear.

"I'm sorry but I just wanted you to prepare you for it even though it won't hurt any less." She said.

"No… I'm just not doing good right now." I shook my head. She smiled as the door opened. Emmett came bounding in with Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme trailing behind.

"Hey, Cassie…!" Emmett boomed.

"Hello Cassie." The rest greeted.

"Hey." I waved with a small smile.

* * *

><p>I'm helping Emily with the beginning stages of her and Sam's wedding for next July. Everything is falling into place for me. Jacobs still moping around about Bella and he's keeping his distance from me. Sam keeps us apart on patrols knowing the situation. Sitting at the kitchen table Emily and I are going over the invitations and the guest list. Sam's avoiding all wedding planning much to Emily's dismay and Leah agreed to be the maid of honor so she's also helping plan but she's on patrol. Parkers been on my mind lately though and i am waiting for his call but it hasn't come yet. Maybe I believe that I will talk him out of it but in reality I know he's going to meet his death, he's stubborn. Emily puts down some cards and looks at me.<p>

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I guess." I shrugged.

"Cass..." She sighed putting her hand on mine before she's interrupted by my phone.

"Sorry hold on." I sighed picking up. It's Alice.

"Cassie... Parkers gone." She said...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I didn't like the first chapter 6 i posted and I got another idea. Hope you enjoy this one better! Read and Review! Questions, comment and criticism welcome! Don't worry there's plenty more chapters coming! I'll see you in a short time, Bye!<strong>

**~Jaqueline Clearwater **


	7. Chapter 7: The Wedding

Cassandra Uley: Werewolves

Chapter 7

It Will Rain- Bruno Mars

Parkers death was blindside no matter how much I knew it was coming. Even when I prepared to lose him, it didn't matter. I cried for a couple days. Then things began to just settle back into our old routine. The Cullens sent out invitations to the wedding and invited us, the Clearwaters and the Blacks. Sam politely declined for him and Emily. Alice made me promise that I'd go to the wedding, so me and Seth are going together since he was the only other wolf that wants to go. Jacob left about two weeks ago. The weddings tonight and some worry set in this morning but I'm ignoring it.

Emily went to visit her sister and Claire today and Sam is out on patrol. So I have the house to myself to get dressed. Taking a shower and towel drying my hair I brushed my teeth before applying my make-up. Some mascara, with winged eyeliner made my eyes pop, a touch of blush and lip shine/ stain and I was ready to get dressed. Alice told me to get this cute light blush bandeau skater dress. It's strapless, with a sweetheart neckline, the bust is tight before it turns into a softly pleated skirt at about mid-stomach, it's very flowy and Alice just loved it on me. I also bought matching colored ankle strap, peep toe pumps. A knock on the door told me Seth, Sue, and Billy were here. We arrived at the Cullens and I looked around amazed by Alices skill. Seth let me take his arm and we walked around together. Alice soon appeared as everyone took their seats.

"Can I borrow your date?" She asked Seth.

"Of course." He said with a light blush making me chuckle. Alice pulled me upstairs to where Bella is waiting. She looks beautiful.

"Thank you for coming." She said.

"Of course. There's no hard feelings." I said. She gave a small smile.

"Of course, i'd never think you would have any." She said. "Have you heard from Jacob?"

"No... he just wants some space." I shrugged.

"Thanks...for taking care of him... for loving him." She said.

"Yeah. I'll beat him up for missing this." I said lightening the mood. She chuckled.

"I owe him a good punch to the jaw." She said. WE laughed. She suddenly hugged me. "Take care of him alright? He may be difficult but that's Jake. I know he loves you so much." Hesitantly I hugged her back.

"I will." I promised. She let go.

"I hope we can be as good friends as me and Jacob are." She said. I nodded as Charlie came in.

"Me too. Good luck." I said leaving. She nodded as Charlie came to kiss her.

The ceremony was beautiful and simple. After dinner and toasts the real party started. Everyone began dancing and enjoying the night. Seth danced with me a few times before Emmett and Jasper. Emmett and I got really close. I'd become close to all the Cullens now I guess. After cake with Seth, he decided, it's only fair no matter how bad he is we should have one slow dance. We danced before Edward asked me to dance. They shared an odd look before Seth went off. We danced in the quiet not really bothering to make conversation. He's a graceful dancer. After a minute or so he spoke.

"Thank you... for coming... and supporting Bella." He said.

"You're welcome. You guys did help us fight a vampire army that was after me and her. I consider us to be friends... I hope." I said.

"Good. She is so worried about the both of you." He said.

"She shouldn't be worried. We're fine." I waved it off. He gave a small smile.

"I see from Alice you two will be happy." He said.

"Really?" I winced remembering what she told me. A light blush crept to my face. He chuckled.

"Don't worry." He said. "Jacob's here."

"Really?" I said my heart leaping in my chest.

"Yes... it's a gracious gift." He said. I nodded.

"Jake loves Bella. He wouldn't not show up for her." I said.

"Well I'm thankful for it. Bella is happy." He said. I smiled. We danced quietly for the rest of the song. A little into the second song Edward went rigid and looked towards some trees.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Jacob... Sam's here. He's loosing it." Edward said. We quickly and swiftly left the party. Arriving Edward still held my hand as Jacob had Bella by the arms shaking her.

"Let go, Jacob before you hurt her." Seth said trying to diffuse the situation.

"Now!" Edward said.

"Jacob." I said and he looked up at me. "You're hurting her. Let go."

"Cass." He said letting Bella go. "What are you doing here?"

"Come on Jake." Seth began pulling him.

"Get your hands off of her you leech!" Jacob growled. "I'll kill you."

"Jacob!" I said. He's shaking so hard I'm afraid he may phase. Going towards him, Edwards hand held onto mine. "I'll be fine." I assured him and he let my hand slip from his. Sam emerged and began helping move Jacob back. Going with them, they got Jake away and far into the woods. he was so angry he hit a tree and knocked it over. Jumping at the loud sound my hand quickly grabbed Seths arm.

"C'mon it's getting cold and if I ruin these close my moms going to kill me." He said. Nodding I let him lead the way back to the house.

Thanking him he left and I went inside. Emily still isn't home and Sam wont be home for a while so I go to my room and take off my pumps before sitting in my window seat. Sitting for a while I watched the stars. I'd have to apologize for Jacob later. If there will be a later. Jacobs home and no matter what I can't deny i'm happy with his presence. Slipping out of the dress I hung it up and put on my slouchy over-sized pull over sweater and some gray sweat shorts. Laying in my bed my eyes closed and sleep is coming.

"Cass." Someone called quietly. "Cass." I groaned in response half a sound. They gave a husky chuckle. Opening my eyes Jacob is at my window.

"Jake? What are you doing?" I said sitting up.

"Sh... Sam's here." He said quietly. "Let me in, yeah?"

"What are you doing?" I whispered opening the window.

"I need to see you." He whispered back. He leaned in close.

"Jacob Black. How could you do that?" I said moving away and he looked at me confused.

"Do what?" He asked.

"You know exactly what i'm talking about." I snapped.

"I'm sorry..." He said. I gave him a dirty look.

"You think sorry will make everything better?" I said.

"Calm down, will you?" He whispered again as Sams snores got louder.

"You cant keep doing this Jake." I said.

"I know." He said.

"No Jake, if you knew you wouldn't do these things. What were you thinking Jacob? She was going to choose him. It was always going to be him. You knew this. We're supposed to be together. As soon as you imprinted you knew it. I love you. I do but... I'm tired of being a rebound. The second choice. Why can't I be happy?" I said.

"I'm sorry. I don't know. I want more than anything for you to be happy. I am a idiot. I will do anything to make it up to you." He said taking my face in his hands.

"If you want to make me happy. You'll do what I asked you to before." I said looking down. He took a deep breath...

Jacobs POV

"Fine." I said trembling in the slightest.

"I'm not ready to be with you. I just want some space." She said quietly. It's hard to be okay with this but of course i'll always make her happy.

"Okay." I sighed letting go of her face.

"Thank you." She said turning her back to me. Taking this as my cue to leave I quickly jumped from her window.

Getting home, it's almost two in the morning. Angry I couldn't sleep so I sat on the couch watching some pointless TV shows. Billy woke up and didn't mention anything but welcomed me home and Rachel came home in the morning. She'd spent the night out with someone. She's happy to see me but thoroughly chewed me out for leaving dad. After breakfast I fell asleep.

_"Jacob." Her voice floated until she appeared in front of me. A beautiful smile on her face. A smile pulled across my face. _

_"Cass." I said as he hand slipped from mine._

_"Jake!" She called. Looking at her, she was going into the light. "Jake!" She called still smiling, holding out her hand. Seth and Leah stood behind her._

_"Cass?" I said._

_"Come on, Jake. I promise we'll be alright. Just come with me." She smiled. The light got to bright and they became shadows before I could reach them. Grabbing her hand, the darkness revealed Sam and the rest of the pack. _

_"Cassie." Sam said. Everyone watched. She looked at me in pain. Sams face darkened as he saw we wouldn't leave. _

_"We're a pack. Together." He barked in an alpha voice. _

_"Not anymore." She said. She looked away as did Leah, and Seth. They faded off into the light as I watched Sam fade into darkness._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back! I missed it so much but school and volleyball really crowded up my schedule. I promise the waits wont be so long next time! Read and Review. <strong>

**P.s. The next chapter may be in Jacob's POV! **

**XOXO Jacqueline Clearwater **


	8. Chapter 8: Happy Honeymoon?

Cassandra Uley: Werewolves

Chapter 8

How can someone start a fire in you burning deep into your soul without even saying a word, with just one look? How can you love someone so unconditionally after first laying eyes on them? How can your world just shift and throw things away in order to fit this someone? How can someone just wrap you around their finger for the rest of their lives? Why do their scents entice us? Call to our more animal side? How can they just take over us without as much as a look for consent? They just take us over and become the reason for our whole existence. Is fate cruel or kind?

My hair blows back in the wind as I sit on the picnic blanket with Emily, Rachel, and Kim. Although the gray clouds threaten to ruin our day any moment now we're still going to enjoy ourselves. Everyone's playing soccer but I can't bring myself to play. I've gotten myself in one of those moods where I can't be bothered to do anything. Emily wraps her arm around me and leans her head on mine. She knows I haven't been in a good mood for the past couple of days. Edward and Bella are still on their honeymoon and I know it's all Jake is thinking about is killing Edward once they come back. The Cullens have been oddly quiet I haven't even gotten a call from Alice since the wedding. They may be planning on leaving already. I don't really know but I hope they'll at least say goodbye. The game of soccer breaks up at the boys come to sit down and eat with us.

"I'm going to get home, I'm tired." I make an excuse to Emily. She gives me a look and I flash her a smile. Emily just wants me to be happy and I will be, hopefully. We say goodbye and I leave them at the beach. The walk home is refreshing and I feel happier already. At home I resort myself to cleaning my room. A creak in the quiet house gets my attention. Turning around I look at my open door. Emily and Sams house has never creaked to it's own accord and Jacob emerges into my doorway. Jacob and I of course are never true to our words with each other to stay apart. We needed to talk, to just know that we're here. I hadn't even heard him come in.

"You're awake." He said and I shrugged.

"I was in one of those moods I wasn't really tired." I said hanging up a discarded jacket on the hook in my closet.

"You've been in that _mood _a lot lately." He says as he comes in and makes himself at home at my desk. I shrug. "How about tomorrow we ditch this place and i'll take you somewhere?"

"Take me where?" I asked skeptical.

"Somewhere, just say okay." He said impatiently.

"Have you been planning this?"

"Cass." He sighed. "Maybe." I smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." I teased him. "Sure. We'll ditch this place tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"Sam and Emily are getting married in August now. They moved the date further away so more of Emily's family can make it." I said as I lay back in the tall soft grass. Its an abnormally sunny day for us and I'm glad but the clouds rolling in seem to be bringing rain. We left before everyone woke up and it's fun to sneak around especially with my good old partner in crime. Jake just dragged me far away to a beautiful clearing. We had gotten food though before we left. Eating another grape I looked at Jake. He seems to be in deep thought as he still sits up. We've been talking for hours now.<p>

"No one could be there and they'd be just as happy." Jake said and I forgot how we even got on this topic. I smiled.

"I know but they'd like everyone to be there." I said.

"You think they'd get mad if we skipped out?" Jake asked suddenly.

"Yes, very." I said looking at the sky. "Jake… do you want to get out of here?" He looks back and down at me.

"More than anything," He answered.

"Well, we've got forever." I said. He chuckled.

"So now we've got forever?" He said. "You didn't even want to see me a few weeks ago."

"Jake." I said. He sighed and laid down next to me. "It's complicated…" I whispered. "Everything is so complicated and I wish I can just get away from it all. Start fresh."

"I didn't mean to make you upset."

"It's fine." I said quietly and got up to eat something. Food is the solution to all problems right now.

"Are you really going to make me wear an awful suit?" He asked and I couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, you're wearing a suit to the wedding." I said eating some more grapes. We fall into silence and my phone rings.

"Don't pick up." Jake says as I look for it.

"What if it's Em or Sam?" I said moving things from around the bag to locate my phone.

"We ditched today. No connection with La Push." He reminded me grabbing my hand. I rolled my eyes and let him have the satisfaction. Giving him a look I repositioned myself to sit facing towards him as he laid down.

"So are you ever going to tell me about the two weeks you left?" I asked him. His brown eyes found mine.

"What about it?"

"Where'd you go? What'd you do?" He sighed and looked at the sky. He began telling me about the two weeks he was away. I patiently listened to him.

"I hated it and all I could think about was you. How Sam was going to kill me. How you'd hate me. How painful it probably was for you. How stupid I am for not turning back now. Why I can't just get anything right." He said taking my hand.

"You wallowed for two weeks when you could have been back here?" I said teasingly. A smile ghosted over his lips.

"Never a serious or sappy person huh Cass?" He said sitting up.

"I'm sorry Jake what did you want me to do proclaim my undying love for you?" I joked. He looked at me. "What do you want me to say Jake, we're both not those types of people." I laughed. Jake suddenly captured my lips with his. I instantly reacted and kissed him back. It was all so natural. It was nice. He pulled away slightly.

"I know we aren't saps, and I think that's the best part about us." He said. I chuckled and kissed him again. We ended up like that for a while until my phone began ringing again. "Don't pick that up." Jake mumbled against my lips. I shook my head as it began ringing again.

"Jake, it's the third call." I said pulling away. He groaned. I rolled my eyes and picked up.

"Finally! Cass where have you been?" Alice said as I picked up. I heard a low growl from Jake. I blushed deeply although she's not here.

"Nothing, I was distracted." I said.

"Oh yeah, I heard that growl. You're with the mutt. Well I have some news but I think it's better if you and Jake just come over." Alice said and I can hear her smug smirk.

"Yeah, we'll be there in about an hour." I said calculating the time it'll take for us to go home real quick and then get to the Cullens. Jake gave me a look as I hung up.

"I'm not going to the leeches place. If Bella's a leech now I don't care. I'll have to kill them all." He said as I tried to clean up.

"They wouldn't call us for that." I said shaking my head.

"How'd you know?" He said and I looked at him. He was angry. I sighed rolling my eyes and got up stating to leave him. "Cass." He called after me but I didn't stop, it'd be easy for him to catch up.

"Alice is my friend, she see's us together in the future. All the Cullens are my friends. I don't know if somethings wrong but they want to talk to us." I said.

"I'm sorry." He said. I didn't answer we just kept walking until we got back to Jake dirt bike. We rode to my house first. Jake waited outside as I dropped my bag off in the house. Em seemed to be out and the house is oddly quiet. Going back out to Jake, we left to his house. Billy seemed to be waiting for us. He turned to us as we came in and we stopped.

"Charlie called, he said that Bella's sick, some tropical fever and she's in quarantine." Billy said and I looked at Jake, who's fist balled.

"We're actually headed over there." I said and this just made us more in a hurry.

"Bye Billy." I said as Jake stormed out. "Jake! Slow down! Jake, don't do something stupid." I called after him. He turned on me.

"So that's what they want to do. They want us to know that they're going to kill her off with some sick lie. I may not have romantic feelings for her anymore but she's still my friend." He said.

"Jake, just calm down and hear them out." I said. He looked at me and sighed defeated. We left and made it to the Cullens quickly. The door opened as we were stepping onto the door mat.

"You're here." Alice said.

"We're here." I nod and hug her much to Jakes dismay. Edward is waiting for us. I took a deep breath wondering what's going on.

"I created a problem." Edward said lowly and vaguely.

"A problem?" Jake said.

"Can you be more specific?" I asked ignoring Jakes tone.

"Edward." Bellas soft voice came from behind him.

"Come and see." Edward said turning and going up the small set of stairs. Alice followed and I began with Jake with hesitantly came a few steps behind. Getting to Alice, I turned my head to see Bella. Looking at her my eyes widen because of the bulge she is trying to hide under a over sized shirt. She looks horrible too. She's pale withe deep purple bruises under her eyes, her cheeks are caved in and she looks almost deathly, weak. The house is silent beside the heartbeats of us.

"Cassandra, Jake."She said in a cracking voice. She tried to smile but I think she figured in this current situation she can't keep it.

"What've you done." Jake whispered from behind me. How could she be that pregnant? How is it possible? Edwards head snapped towards us.

"Jacob. Outside." Edward snapped angrily. Looking at Jacob, he didn't disagree.

"Let's do it." Jake said.

"Jacob." I said and his eyes met mine.

"No." Bella said meekly.

"We'll be back." Edward said darkly.

"Please, behave then come back." Bella pleaded. Alice took my arm as Edward began towards the door with Emmett and Jasper. I felt Jakes presence move away from me and I looked back at him. Jake gave me a fleeting glance, with a slight nod.

"Jake." I whispered and he nodded knowing what I meant. They left and Alice pulled me towards Bella. I stopped a few feet away because Bella looks so fragile. I'm afraid even going near her would hurt her. Alice let go and fluttered towards her.

"He came here ready to fight huh?" Bella tried to joke. I gave sad smile.

"Yeah, he's a big jerk." I said.

"I'm glad you guys came to see me. I've been here for a week." Bella said. I didn't know what to say. Outside there was a hushed conversation.

"How're you doing?" I asked and felt awkward already. As if instinctively her hand went to her bulge.

"I'm trying to get through." She said. I nodded. "I'm fine." She lied. "Come sit."

"I'm fine standing. I'm probably going to have to go after Jake anyway." I said jerking a thumb towards the front of the house. We're silent and she rubs her belly.

"Please, tell Jacob to calm down." I nod at her request.

"Of course Bella." I said. Before I can say anything else there's a shredding sound from outside and I know Jacobs gone.

"You understand Cassie... right?" Bella asked looking at me and I didn't have an answer. I know what she means but I don't even know what it is. Is it a human child? A baby vampire? No matter what it is, it's a child. Slowly but surely I take stride to go sit on the coffee table across from her. "Edward wants to kill him. Take him away. You understand why I can't." She said rubbing her belly again. I nod.

"I understand Bella, but you don't look well." I said and suddenly her hand is reaching out for mine. I freeze and her cold frail hand takes one of mine.

"I can't kill him." She said. I relax at her contact I take her hand gently in both of mine trying to warm it. I understand her stress. This baby is killing her, but it's still her baby. A howl cuts into the silent air calling to all of us. I look towards the door.

"I have to go but get better, Bella. We'll be back." I said but I was unsure about the last part. There's a spark in her eyes as I said it. Letting go of her hand I give her a fleeting glance. Outside Edward remains.

"I hope everything is okay." He said.

"Me too." I nod taking off towards the the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my God... I'm so horrible at keeping promises. I kept promising myself and everyone that I'd be back but it took me this long. Ugh! I've been wanting to come back for so long but I'm back and back for good I will not let it slip away this time. It may take time but I will not forget about it. What's my promise so I can't say that I promise but I vow that this story will be finished. I missed this place. Happy Holidays! <strong>

**XOXO Jacqueline Clearwater **


End file.
